


Caught

by Nanaea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangerenchanted, F/M, Ficlet, Inspired by a Movie, POV Hermione Granger, The Deathly Hallows, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Hermione finds herself drawn to the enemy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressMalfoyGE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMalfoyGE/gifts).



> Just a bit of fic inspired by the yummieness that is Scabior in the Deathly Hallows movie(s). I'm blaming this new pairing entirely on pinkwands, so there. I have tried to remain as true to the events in the film as possible, any blatant disregard for the sequence of events is due solely to my crappy memory. As always, any mistakes that remain are mine.

"Hello, Beautiful."  
  
It was he who spoke. The Snatcher who had haunted her dreams ever since their first encounter in the woods when he had scented her perfume. Hermione's heart stopped in her chest, momentarily thrown off tempo by the sight of him standing there, in the flesh. Half remembered fragments of dream flooded her brain, jumbled with the memory of the night he had almost caught her; standing mere inches from her, sniffing the air, close enough to touch.   
  
Some nights he simply stood there, staring at her with cold blue eyes like a clear winter sky until Hermione felt stripped naked under his gaze, as though she had no secrets left to hide. Other nights, he talked to her, trying to coax her out with his words; "I know you're there, love. Come out, come out wherever you are. You can't hide from me forever. I will find you." And all the while, her heart beat like a drum. Calling to him. Betraying her. Still other nights, he would breach the magical barriers she had erected to keep them safe and touch her, shattering her defenses as his rough thumb stroked across her cheek.  
  
She stumbled backwards, then turned and fled. She ran, blindly throwing hexes and curses behind her as she wove through the trees, her feet flying over the uneven terrain. She ran and he pursued, shadowing her the way he did in her dreams: always there, just behind her, closing in on her until....  
  
It was hopeless. They were surrounded. Outnumbered. Somebody grabbed her and the chase was over, Ron and Harry quickly meeting a similar fate. Her wand was gone and he was there, in front of her, drawing closer with each ragged breath that she took. A flash of pink caught her eye. There, around his neck, was her scarf. The one she had left for Ron. Guilt twisted her insides into a painful knot. This was her fault.   
  
He was close enough now that she could see the triumphant expression on his face. Leaning in, he reached out his hand and gently lifted a tendril of hair from where it lie against her neck. At first, she thought he was going to try and kiss her. Her gaze darted nervously from his blue eyes to his lips and then quickly away. She sensed, more than heard, a slight chuckle and then he buried his nose in the strand and inhaled.   
  
A shudder raced down her spine that had nothing to do with the fear that she felt. Disappointment warred with relief. As illogical as it was, there was something about him, something that made her body yearn for his touch even though her brain screamed at her that it was wrong to want this man. He was their enemy. Hermione faced him again, defiant, but the almost-smile that quirked his lips and the knowing gleam in his eyes told her that he was far too observant for her comfort.   
  
She was caught.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters/world appearing within. They belong to the goddess that is JKR. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
